Love has no boundaries
by crazylovekat
Summary: Unexpected things happen along the road.ExB stay together.But how long can they stay strong and true to each other?Find out.ExB4ever.please review.more chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse. Please review! Thanks__ Ill be putting up more chapters soon so please tell me what you think. More intense scenes and revelations. ♥♥_

_**Bella's POV**_

One cloudy day, I woke up later than my usual time. I rushed throug my closet to get whatever my hand took. I dashed to the bathroom to wash my face and to brush my teeth. As I entered my truck I realized that I haven't eaten breakfast but I told myself 'the heck with eating, Im late.' So I turned the keys on the ignition and headed to school. As usual I took the familiar route I was always taking. "God, I can't believe Im caught in a traffic jam!" I said.

I was very sleepy and I can't open my eyes too much. It really hurts. So on the road, Thank God! we were already moving but I didn't notice that I was not paying attention to the road. I slammed into an 8-wheeler truck. As always, I was really a danger magnet I thought to myself. But at that moment when I slammed into the 8-wheeler truck, my life flashed before me. All the people I loved and of course Edward was in that flash before everything went dark. I even felt pain while I was asleep. I heard a lot of people coming towards me and sirens of all sorts of medical aid and police.

**_Alice's POV_**

I arrived at school early with Edward. We were lucky because we snagged a table for us to sit on before classes start. We were chatting about how Jasper and Emmett went on and on about video games last night. Edward and I were like 'Oh My God! Can we please leave this conversation?' which we did not get out from so we were both so exhausted from that long conversation of video games. I was silent for a while.

"Having a vision?" Edward asked silently so that no one would hear.

"Yeah but it was the weirdest so far, my vision was about Bella." Alice said

"What about Bella?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well, she woke up late for school today. That was weird huh? She is never late for school since we have known her." Alice said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right that is kinda weird." Edward chuckled a little before noticing that there was an accident near school. Everyone in Forks High was gossiping about it. They were all very curious, including Edward and I, about what had happened. And at that moment it struck me.

"Oh My God!!!! THIS IS BAD!!" I told Edward

"What did you see Alice???" Edward asked worriedly

"Bella woke up late right? Well, she fell asleep while driving and she slammed into an 8-wheeler truck." Edward was at shock when I told him which was very likely because it's the woman she loves in that accident.

When we got to the scene, all we can do is stare blankly on the huge wreck the accident made. Blood was all over. 'Of course we can resist it' I told myself. And then we spotted Bella's truck. It wasn't even a truck anymore it looked like it has been through hell.

"Oh no!" it's all that I can say.

"I have to find Bella" Edward said with an exasperated look.

I can't even think of any way how to comfort Edward. He was so sad and helpless. We were walking everywhere just to find even a glimpse of Bella.

"Do you know where they have taken Bella Swan?" Edward asked one of the medical aid sent to the scene.

"Oh! Is that the girl who owns the truck?" the medical assistant asked.

"Yeah it's her!" he said with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah well, she got banged up real hard. I'm sorry." the medical assistant told us.

"Where was she taken to?" Edward asked while wiping a tear in his eyes.

"The hospital around the corner." He said while pointing to that direction.

"Thanks." I said.

We arrived at the hospital and everything seemed out of place. Everyone was busy. Each one had a task to do. A lot of people came in and out of the ER. There were a lot of injured casualties. I wanted to cry at the sight of Bella. She was lying down unconscious and she really looked messed up. I pointed toward her direction to Edward. Edward was running to her. We can't do anything at this point. We just prayed and wished that she was going to be okay.

Moments later, Carlisle came in the ER. I waved my hand so that he could see me. He came rushing to our side with a worried look.

"What happened?" he said at the sight of Bella who was unconscious and pretty messed up.

"Long story. Will tell you later. Can you help her Carlisle?" I asked hoping

"Please I really hope you can help her, Carlisle. Please!" Edward begged helplessly

"I'll have to make her do lots of tests then we can decide what to do next. First, call Charlie, Esme and the whole family." Carlisle instructed us.

"I'll call them." I said.

"Okay. Carlisle, I really love her and I can't take it if I lose her. Please." Edward said

"I'll do everything I can. I promise. Try calming yourself first." Carlisle told him.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Twilight/ New Moon/ Eclipse. Please review!! Thanks____ More chapters to come please be patient. I'm writing as fast as I can.____ ♥♥_

_**Author's note: **_Thanks for reading the first chapter. Well without further adue. Here's chapter 2 of love has no boundaries. BellaxEdward.:) ♥

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I was somewhere between life and death but I just can't tell which one. All I know if it's life I should have heard someone's familiar voice trying to wake me up. Rather than death, there was going to be this evil laughter with a devilish smirk on the devil's face. But I told myself 'Why do I want to die? I want to be with Edward right? I must not fail him or make him miserable because of my death. I was going to fight this pain or destiny. I am going to fight this for Edward, Charlie and for Mom and Phil. I don't want to be a burden or a bad memory to them when I'm gone. I will not bring devastation to my mother. I have fighting spirit and that is why Edward loves me. He knows I can do anything if I just believe in myself.' On that moment, I was concentrating to bring my life were it should be. For a split second I put on a grin on my face as I heard familiar voices calling my name in despair.

_**Edward's POV**_

It has already been three days since the accident. I haven't been myself lately. I have been really worried about Bella that I don't want to get out of her sight even for just a split second. I never lost hope not even for a minute. I knew that Bella,_ my love_ was a high spirited fighter. I just hope she wakes up soon already. Well, I got my last shock for Bella's condition yesterday. I really panicked at that time. All I wanted to remember was that Bella went flat line last night for 20 seconds I really thought I was going to lose her. But a miracle touched my Bella's body because a heart beat came up to the monitor and all hopes regained. She is stable until now. While I was talking to Carlisle of the possible events that will be happening next week, I saw Bella flutter her eyes. And I also saw her trying to fight the closure of her eyes. I ran to her side. Carlisle was in shock as he saw Bella trying to fight harder.

_**back to Bella's POV**_

As I was trying to open my eyes, I heard Edward say 'Bella! Bella! I'm so happy you're awake.' When I opened my eyes fully, I felt really really tired even knowing I was asleep for three days. It was very unusual. I also felt everyone's eyes on me. All I could say was 'Errr…' Everyone stared and laughed as I grinned. Dr. Jennings and Carlisle came in. I heard them say "Can everyone please stay out for a while Bella needs time for herself as we tell her the health conditions she had while she was out for three days."

"Bella were really glad you're awake!" Carlisle said.

"We were really worried when you flat lined last night." Dr. Jennings added

"Oh. But can you please tell me what happened for the past three days and the accident that started this all? I asked politely.

"Well, you were brought in this hospital unconscious already. You had a lot of minor and some major injuries." Carlisle said hesitantly

"What kind of minor and major injuries?" I asked hastily.

"You had 3 broken ribs, an injured leg, a broken arm and you were hit in the head real hard that is why we had to do surgery on you fast to stop the bleeding. You were bleeding real hard. We had difficulties in some areas, like the bleeding was so fast that if we did not stop it the blood in your brain would have……"He trailed off. I need not ask why. I knew what he was referring to.

"Wow. That's a lot of injuries. But can I walk?" I asked sounding very optimistic.

"Of course! You will have a full recovery except…" Carlisle said

"Except what?" I asked curiously.

"You have to take medicines to make your conditions stable. Lots of medicines. You must never ever forget your medications for your brain tumor or unfortunate events will soon occur. I'm sorry to tell you this but your brain tumor will never recover. It will be there until you grow old. We are not sure if the medications will give you a full recovery but it will make your life span longer." Dr. Jennings told me.

"I'm glad there are medications for my brain tumor. I don't wanna die. Well who does right?" I told them. They just nodded and gave a small grin.

"Oh yeah! What are the medications?" I asked.

"Uhmmm…Well……it's injection for every morning and evening. And some tablets." He said.

"Wo-ah! Injection?!? But….if it helps me live why would I regret it right? I'll just take the pain for my life." I told them easily.

"That's a very positive way of thinking, Bella. I'm glad you see that." Carlisle told me. I just nodded in agreement.

"Well, we have to get going for other patients. Later on this afternoon, we will come back with your medications and tell you how and when to use them. Okay?" Dr. Jennings instructed me.

"Okay. "I told them while they were half way to the door. I saw Edward peeking through the small opening. I just chuckled at the sight of him. He just simply gave his perfect smile that I adore. I told myself 'my Edward I missed you a lot.' He came to me and gave me a slight peck on the lips. I felt very happy at that moment.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" Edward asked me.

"I'm doing alright for a person who just slammed into an 8-wheeler truck." I told him.

"Hey that's not funny I was seriously worried. I haven't eaten a thing for three day." Edward informed me.

"But you don't eat." I told him and added a chuckle.

"That's not the point. It's metaphorically speaking." He told me with a sigh.

"Fine. You win. As usual." I said and then a huge laughter came in the door. It was Alice and Jasper. They were giving me a huge grin on their faces.

"So in my vision I saw Carlisle will be giving you injection as medications. That's gotta hurt. Right?" Alice told me.

"Yes, I am aware of that. It's okay. It's not that bad." I informed her.

"Bella's a fighter. We were really worried but I'm glad you're okay." Jasper said.

"Thanks."

"You know Edward I'm quite tired. Can I sleep for awhile?" I told him.

"Sure."

"Wait, right you have been sleeping for thee days now and you're still tired. I just don't get humans." Alice said.

I did not get to response to that question because I doze off without knowing it. I was really exhausted but I did not know why.

After sleeping that wonderful sleep that regained my normal strength, I saw Charlie sleeping on the couch. He was very peaceful. I would not doubt that he has been here for three days now. I can't believe I worried everyone I love.


End file.
